Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(-2+4a)+8(-a+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{-2+4a}{)} + 8(-a+3) $ $ {16-32a} + 8(-a+3) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 16-32a + {8(}\gray{-a+3}{)} $ $ 16-32a {-8a+24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-32a - 8a} + {16 + 24}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-40a} + {16 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-40a} + {40}$ The simplified expression is $-40a+40$